Generally, VHS format video tapes (tape width 12.65 mm=1/2 inches) can be used only in VHS format video tape recorders, while 8 mm or 4 mm video tapes can be used only in 8 mm or 4 mm format video tape recorders. Therefore, if a user having a VHS format video tape recorder has only 8 mm video tapes, he must also purchase an 8 mm format video tape recorder. Further, if a program recorded on a VHS tape is to be edited or copied to an 8 mm tape, or if a program recorded on the 8 mm tape is to be edited or copied to the VHS tape, two video tape recorders are required to support both formats.
Accordingly, there is a need for multi-function video tape recorders for copying or editing different formats such as a VHS type or, 8 mm or 4 mm size. Recently, double deck video tape recorders having two video decks of the VHS format or two different formats integrated into a single video tape recorder have been introduced.
However, such double deck video tape recorders of VHS-8 mm recording is performed simultaneously both in the VHS type video deck (1/2 inch deck) and in the 8 mm of the video deck. Further, the program of a particular channel on air can be recorded by either the VHS type or 8 mm of the decks, and at the same time the program can be reproduced by the other video deck. Further, the program recorded on a VHS tape can be edited and copied to 8 mm of the tape, and inversely, the program of the tape of 8 mm can be also edited and copied to the VHS tape.